random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of studios that produce Greeny Phatom
This shows a list of animation companies that produces Greeny Phatom, even though there's too many production companies on that page. Producers *GreenyWorld Television (the current producer of Greeny Phatom, 1995 - 2008 as co-producer, 2008 - present as producer) *Keegan Ltd. (2014-2017) *J.S. Television (2017-present) *Estudio Civic, S.A. de C.V. (location: Mexico, co-produced Season 3 and did nothing else) *Sesame Workshop (location: New York City, New York, United States, co-producer since 1995, sometimes the show produces some educational episodes for children, teens, and adults of all ages) *Klasky-Csupo, Inc. (location: Hollywood, California, USA, co-producer of Greeny Phatom from 1995 until 2004 where they were let go over a pay dispute, meaning that animation was moved to Film Roman and Greenyworld Studios Canada, will return for Season 21 and beyond) *Clearwater Partners II LLC (2018-present) **Bounce Animation (location: Canada, co-producer from Season 3-present) *Owl Communciations (location: Canada, co-producer of Seasons 1-3) *Greenyworld Studios Canada (location: Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, co-producer of Greeny Phatom 2015-2017, only mentioned in credits) *Sony Wonder (location: New York City, New York, United States, producer of Greeny Phatom from 1995 - 2007, when they were bought by SPE (Sony Pictures Entertainment) *DHX Media Ltd. (location: Halifax, Nova Scotia, co-producer since 2011) **CINAR (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada, co-producer from 1995 - 2004, when they were replaced by Cookie Jar Group, and Halifax Media for Greeny Phatom) **Cookie Jar Entertainment (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada, co-producer from 2004 - 2012, when they were acquired and replaced by DHX Media for Greeny Phatom) ***Coliseum Entertainment (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada, co-producer from 2004-2008) *20th Century Fox Television (location: Los Angeles, California, United States, co-producer from 1995 - 2013) Distributors *Flower International Entertainment (2015, first episode distributed, Santed Sailor's Revenge, last episode distributed, Don't Pierce My Flesh) *Comedy Central Productions (distributor in 2013, only episode distributed; What If Little Guy Owns the White House?) *France 3 (location: France, distributor of the French dub of Greeny Phatom since 1995) *Super RTL (location: Cologne, Germany, distributor of the German dub of Greeny Phatom from 2005-2014, when the company was moved to RTL Klub for production of Greeny Phatom) *RTL Klub (location: Cologne, Germany, predecessor of Super RTL for Greeny Phatom, which distributes Season 20 episodes only) *Clearwater Partners II LLC (2018-present) **Greeny Phatom Productions Inc. (copyright holder; trademark company, 2015-present) **CBS Television Studios (location: Los Angeles, California, United States, distributor from 2012-2014, where Season 19 ended) ***CBS Paramount Television (distributor from 2006-2008, where CBS dropped the name to form, CBS Television Distribution) ***CBS Productions (location: United States, distributor from 2008-2012, where they were replaced by CBS Television Studios) **20th Television (location: Los Angeles, California, United States, distributor 1995-2017) **Sony Pictures Television (location: Culver City, California, United States, distributor from 2005 - 2014, when Season 19 ended) **Film Roman (only mentioned in-credit from 1995-2015, where the company was replaced by Greeny Phatom Productions Inc. as the copyright holder) Foreign Animation Studios for Outsourcing *Atomic Cartoons, Inc. (location: Canada, 2015, only episode animated, Repairing Beach Park) *TMS Entertainment (location: Nakano, Nakano-ku, Tokyo, Japan, used on and off since 1995) *Xilam (location: Paris, France, used on and off since 2000) **Gaumont Multimédia (location: France, used from 1996-1999, when they were replaced with Xilam) *Wang Film Productions (location: Taipei, Taiwan, used on and off since 1995) *Rough Draft Korea Company, Ltd. (location: Seoul, South Korea, used on and off since 1995) *GreenyWorld Studios **Greenyworld Studios France (location: Strasbourg, France, the distributor of the French dub of Greeny Phatom since 1995) **D'Ocon Films Productions (location: Barcelona, Spain, used for tradigital animation of episodes for Greeny Phatom since 1998) **Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions (location: Newhouse, North Lanarkshire, Scotland, United Kingdom, bought the rights for Greeny Phatom in 2014, but sold them off later, and animates the episodes since 2016) **GreenyWorld Studios Manila (location: the Phillippines, 1995-present, Ink & Paint, Layout and Camera services for TMS Entertainment, AKOM, Finnish Animation Corporation, D'Ocon Films Productions and Gaumont/Xilam episodes) *DHX Media **Halifax Film Company (2004-2010, where the company became DHX Studios Halifax) **DHX Media Vancouver (location: Vancouver, British Columbia, used for flash animation of episodes for Greeny Phatom since 2011) *Yowza Animation (location: Toronto, Ontario, used on and off since 2002) *Working Animation (since 2013) *The Gabrielpika Animation Studios (since 2016) *Active Entertainment *Saerom Animation (also Plus One Animation; location: Seoul, South Korea, used on and off since 1998 for Saerom; 2001 for Plus One) *AKOM (location: South Korea; used on and off since 1996) *Suzhou Hong Ying Animation LTD (location: Shanghai, China, Who is R.W.? only, 2017) *SEK Studio (location: Pyongyang, North Korea, used on and off since 1998) *Studio Ghibli (location: Tokyo, Japan, used on and off since 1998, overseas animation production for the show was temporarily halted in 2014 following the retirement of director Hayao Miyazaki, who co-founded the studio with Isao Takahata, but is later resumed in February 2017 when Toshio Suzuki announced that Hayao Miyazaki had come out of retirement again to direct a new feature film with Studio Ghibli) *Studio Chizu (location: Japan, used for tradigital animation of episodes for Greeny Phatom since 2015) *Madhouse (location: Tokyo, Japan, used for tradigital animation of episodes for Greeny Phatom since 1995) *Kennedy Cartoons (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada and Manila, Philippines, used for only one episode, The Return of Little Guy Insanity) *The following animation studios animated one episode (insert one episode from mid 1990s here): **Fil-Cartoons (location: the Philippines) **Freelance Animators New Zealand (location: New Zealand) **Kennedy Cartoons (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada and Manila, Philippines) *Mook DLE (location: Japan, used and off since 1997) *Finnish Animation Corporation (location: Helsinki, Finland, used on and off since 1995) Category:Uncategorized